


talk to me

by machagoth



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machagoth/pseuds/machagoth
Summary: Chocolate opens up after a few drinks with his dear friend Coffee.





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm 100% happy with this, but I can't sit on it forever. So here it is!

The sun was already going down by the time I had finished my business in town. Admittedly the sight made my shoulders heavy. It wasn’t often that I had an entire day off from the café. Today was a precious thing. I hadn’t intended to spend it amongst the crowded public shops, but the recipe waiting for me at home required too many ingredients that we were currently short on.

I had nearly reached where the road began to give away to the forest when a firm hand found its way onto my shoulder and effectively jostled me out of my thoughts. The embrace I was pulled into was more generous than I was prepared for.

“What are you doing so far away from home?” Chocolate grinned, his arm over my shoulder now, “aren’t you usually tucked away amidst the trees in your lovely little café?”

His eyes seemed especially bright surrounded by the dusk of evening. The sky seemed to grow darker by the second. And yet I couldn’t help but smile in relief—perhaps today didn’t have to be a complete loss.

“I guess I needed a change of scenery,” I said, my voice sounding casual, “some fresh air, maybe. Too bad, you could have joined me if you wouldn’t rather hang around in the streets.”

Chocolate chuckled, his good nature too thick to be pierced by something small like a teasing remark.

“That is a shame indeed, next time take better care not to leave me behind,” Chocolate said. He lolled his head to the side and pushed his lips out just a bit—pouting.

“You’re right,” I agreed. I straightened my shirt and adjusted the bag hanging over my shoulder, “may I make it up to you with a drink? One made by someone other than me for once, that is.”

The thought of facing the busy downtown area made me feel weary, but I couldn’t resist an opportunity for the company of another when my day had already been so tired. Chocolate seemed taken aback by the sudden invitation, but the warmth of his eyes was convincing enough for me.

“Sounds lovely,” he finally said.

When we returned to the center of town it was already late enough for the street crowds to begin thinning as people searched for the welcoming warmth of lodges and bars. The place I had in mind was more packed than I had anticipated—rotten luck, I had even made sure to avoid the more popular spots. We managed to claim a booth for ourselves once inside, one further in the shadows than the glittering lights of the teeming floor.

Chocolate insisted that I order drinks for both of us. I quirked a questioning brow, waiting for him to change his mind, but he only laughed.

“Should I have reason to doubt your tastes?” he said.

“Of course not,” I said with an easy smile, “you’re safe in my hands, darling.”

I placed our order with the nearest server. She disappeared amongst the swirls of conversation and clouds of smoke, returning with two darkly tinted bottles.

“Here you are sirs,” she said as she placed them on the table. I thanked her kindly.

Before I could finish pouring our drinks another woman appeared—this one wearing a low-cut dress that hung from her shoulders and hugged her form nicely. If her goal tonight was to stand out, she had succeeded. 

She had her cool gaze set on Chocolate, who returned it with fire.

"Well hello handsome,” she said through rosy lips, “when I told my girlfriends over there that I’m too shy to dance alone, they told me I should ask you to help me out. What do you think?”

She seemed rather bold for someone who was supposedly shy. I kept the remark to myself and finished my first drink.

Chocolate glanced to me before flashing the woman a dazzling smile, this time showing some teeth.

“I think I would be honored to dance with you, my princess,” Chocolate said before turning back to me, “I’ll be back.”

I nodded, waving them off.

It didn’t surprise me that a starry-eyed soul like Chocolate would be whisked away by a pretty woman. But I knew not to worry—he would come back just as he promised—though it did feel noticeably lonelier without him at the table with me.

“I knew you had to be as sweet as you look,” I barely managed to catch the comment being muttered against his ear before they disappeared. Chocolate didn’t seem to react beyond taking her hand into his. She openly grinned.

They moved easily through the wall of noise that was warm bodies and music until they were the center of the dance floor.

I watched from our booth as I nursed my drink. The two swayed and dipped to a slow song.

Chocolate moved as easily and fluidly as the surrounding smoke. His face looked so soft under the low lights, but his eyes seemed different now. A little sadder.

The stranger’s friends were clearly watching as well. The looks they shot in my direction didn’t go undetected, either.

Normally I wouldn’t hesitate to meet the stares of pretty, young humans with my own smooth invitation to dance. But I was still tired from the day’s activities, and I didn’t want our booth to be empty when Chocolate came back.

After their dance finished, I had already gone through two glasses of my own.

Chocolate guided her along his side back to our spot. He offered to buy her a drink—the amiable thing to do in the situation, I suppose. I popped a melting ice cube into my mouth and sucked on it passively, waiting for her to leave.

She accepted, to my slight annoyance. But when Chocolate motioned for her to take a seat next to him she only leaned across the table, her upper body hanging closer. I noticed that the edge of the booth was digging into her waist, exposing her thigh.

“Actually, how about you come home with me instead?" she said suddenly. She unceremoniously took his hands into hers now, a gesture that seemed too familiar between them now that the dance was over.

Chocolate’s expression was too difficult for me to read, but it didn’t matter. I decided we had humored her for long enough.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, he’s all mine for the rest of tonight,” I interjected, effectively ensuring that the magic was over.

The woman glared but said nothing, waiting instead for Chocolate’s verdict.

“My princess,” Chocolate said with an apologetic look, “forgive me, next time we’ll dance the night away—I’ll be all yours then, and I won’t ever take my eyes off you again.”

He kissed her hand, but she was obviously dissatisfied with his decision and was now immune to his sugar-coating.

“Suit yourself,” she said nothing more as she rejoined her friends at the other end of the bar. All three of them occasionally shot glares my way but I wasn't bothered. Human contempt no longer affected me, hadn’t for centuries probably—even if I wasn’t used to it being directed towards me by women.

“I think you’ve upset the lady,” Chocolate said with a frown, reaching for his untouched drink.

I suddenly made some sort of snort. It wasn’t the most charming thing to do, I’d admit, but I suppose the alcohol had begun to embolden me already.

“Sorry, you just don’t seem like you’re in the mood to entertain,” I said, “did _you_ want to go home with her?”

Chocolate took a long drink, then ran his tongue over his teeth. The corners of his face twitched as if I had just told him an irritating joke. “No, not really.”

“Then forget about her! I’m more interested in what you want to do tonight—so tell me, sweetheart,” I said, the tone of my voice warming now.

Chocolate paused for a moment, staring into his half-finished drink. He remained silent.

“Please?” I pushed.

Now Chocolate drank as if he would find the answer at the bottom of his glass.

“I make humans feel loved—like that woman,” Chocolate said finally, “it’s what’s expected of me.”

“But is that what you want?” I pressed on. Chocolate poured himself a second helping before I could offer. He looked thoughtful.

“Hmm, well,” Chocolate sighed, “it’s all I know, really. Though I’m not always good at it.”

Chocolate’s voice sounded smooth and distant, like his mind was drifting farther and farther away from our booth.

I didn’t need to ask who he meant. Though Salina had lovingly entrusted the wellbeing of her Food Soul to me, the affection he harbored for her never seemed to fully reach her in the way he wished it could. Chocolate may not think the same, but I believe he and his master had existed in two different worlds.

Regardless, Salina had asked me to stop Chocolate from lingering on her death, to introduce him to better people and things and show him what life could be about.

But here he was, sad and thinking of her. Still blaming himself.

"I suppose I should expect nothing less from a romantic," I said weakly, my tone light and gentle, “but there are some things that can’t be changed—that all the love in the world can’t prevent or undo.”

"Yes, I suppose so," Chocolate said, swigging down his second drink and moving to pour a third in one swift motion. When I didn't argue we found found ourselves sitting in silence. His frown made me wish I could take it back.

He downed this one even faster—the glass clanked as he returned it to the table.

"I'll have another," he said, his words punctuated by the sharp smell of alcohol now. His voice sounded a bit faded, lacking his usual energy.

I didn’t mind pouring the next round myself—the need to do something with my hands was becoming too much.

I had accepted Salina’s request. I was determined to keep my promise. I was supposed to keep Chocolate’s head above water—pull him free from those dark and lonely depths.

Suddenly the muted colors of the interior and tables seemed wrong and unwelcoming.

I was in the middle of reaching for the bottle when Chocolate pushed away his glass.

"I think I've had enough," he said, sounding a little embarrassed.

I took a long, lazy sip of what was left in my cup. "Tired?"

"It's not that," Chocolate rubbed the back of his neck.

"In that case, want to continue our conversation back at the café?" I said, the invitation leaving my mouth before I knew it.

It made my heart beat strange, anticipating his answer right then.

Chocolate closed his eyes for a second and breathed deeply. He blinked slowly before replying. “Sounds lovely.”

He stood up from his seat and I followed suit. I chuckled and offered him my hand, guiding him towards the door. "After you, sweetheart."

The slight flush to his cheeks and the haze in his eyes worried me, but he didn't protest. I took his hand and we struggled to the exit, fighting for our legs to work the way they normally would.

The night air felt sharp on our faces and made me realize that the heavy scent of alcohol clung to us. It was colder outside than it had been inside the bar. My own cheeks burned like hot coals against the chilling night air. The walk didn’t feel long at all, despite the extra lifting I had to do when Chocolate began to stumble.

The café was dark like I expected it to be when the we entered. Everyone else had gone to bed long ago to prepare for the workday that was ahead of them in the morning.

Without a word I headed towards the kitchen. Neither of us cared to keep track of how long I was gone.

When I reappeared, it was with a wine glass in each hand. While we both had already drank plenty, I didn’t want to interrupt the flow of the night or how the air felt hot and fuzzy around me.

After handing Chocolate his drink I took my seat next to his at the empty table, carelessly sitting close enough for our hips to meet.

Chocolate took a sip. “What is this?”

“Chocolate-hazelnut coffee,” I couldn’t help but grin, “one shot chocolate liqueur and one of hazelnut liqueur, mixed with hot coffee in a preheated glass and topped with whipped cream and cocoa powder.”

Chocolate hummed in sleepy wonder, or perhaps pleasure.

“Don’t like it?” I asked, letting my voice sound lazy. “I thought it might help perk you up.”

“I like it,” Chocolate reassured me, “I’ve just never considered the combination. It's unfamiliar.”

“That’s what makes the drink so attractive,” I said, the words rolling off my tongue before I could register what they might mean.

“I have to agree,” Chocolate said softly. I said nothing—opting instead to take in the heat burning my cheeks so sharply.

Time was passing by so slowly now, I have no idea how long it was before Chocolate was speaking again, this time with his gaze on mine.

"Coffee," he smiled shyly, his eyes heavy-lidded, "I can’t help but wonder…what it's like to be loved by the person you adore? If you know, can you tell me?"

I blinked several times, unsure if I had heard right.

Chocolate groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I feel horribly guilty for asking, but my heart...." Chocolate folded his arms against the table top, nestling his head against them.

"Your heart?" I echoed dumbly. The alcohol was definitely messing with my ability to understand, but his words felt so sudden.

“I would give anything to feel at ease again, in my heart, like how I felt when I was with her, before…” Chocolate trailed off nearly falling into incoherence.

It didn’t matter, I finally felt like I might understand. He needed someone who was willing to give just as much as they were willing to take.

I paused but Chocolate continued, his usual façade seemed to be torn away like a mask being cracked.

"I want to be close with someone and have a real relationship…I feel pressured to give humans love and affection, but it's hard when I still feel so lost without her. Sometimes I feel empty, like I have nothing worthwhile left to give." Chocolate’s head remained against the table.

"Mm. I know exactly what to do," I murmured, sliding my glasses off and folding them into my breast pocket.

"What?" Chocolate asked blearily, more and more tired by the moment.

When he finally lifted his gaze, I gave him a cool stare and gestured for him to come closer.

"Sit back up and close your eyes, darling," I said in a low, soft voice.

Suddenly my hand was on the nape of Chocolate’s neck—rubbing gentle circles into his skin, stopping only to run my slender fingers through the thick dark locks that rested on Chocolate’s shoulders.

Chocolate didn’t look any less confused, but he reluctantly followed the order.

I had begun to feel the blood drain from my head to my groin. He whined in frustration.

"Sh, sh, sh, relax darling," I cooed softly, encouragingly. I didn't have it in me to be nervous now—my vision was too hazy from the alcohol, my thoughts felt slow and thick like syrup and the room was so warm and dark it made any reservations I might have had seem silly. “I want to show you that you’re wrong.”

I wasn't one for feeling self-conscious ever, really, but I was sure it was the lull of the alcohol that allowed me to keep my composure now.

The privacy felt nice, too. It felt nice to know how comfortable my friend could get when it was just the two of us.

“Are you ready to let me take care of you?” I murmured against the other’s ear, “come closer, and I’ll let you melt in my arms.”

My throat ached from the drinks I had poured down it, my mouth felt dry. Chocolate opened his eyes for a second and breathed deeply.

I could feel him tremble under my hands.

He breathed with excitement as my hand crept up his leg, extending towards the soft, clothed skin of his inner thigh.

And then my lips were on his, followed by my tongue.

I told myself to pull back, take it slower, but my heartbeat was too loud in my ears for me to hear myself care. His mouth softened at the gesture, letting me lap at him more urgently now.

Chocolate gave a sigh that sounded caught like one between pleasure and relief—frustration desire. Longing. We both liked the contact but were in no condition to say so.

Instead I shut my eyes against the flare of sensation his lips sparked within me, and let his hands move along me until I understood what he wanted from me tonight and onward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to write more and push this up to an M rating, but I dunno if I have it in me lol.


End file.
